gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 5
An archive page for Requests for promotion, to store old requests and make space for new ones. Requests Request closed August 8, 2014 as Unsuccessul. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) LS11sVaultBoy - Bureaucrat Hey there guys. Admist all of the chaos going on around here lately, I can safely say I feel like one of the only users who has still been editing normally. I was originally going to make the request a while ago but then things got a little out of hand so I thought I would give it a while and, well, here we are. Anyways, I've been here for over 1 year, being the second active user and the first administrator almost straight from joining meaning I've been in this position a year. I have over 2,500 edits which is more than enough for this position. I have added a lot of features to this wiki such as many new pages as the wiki was nothing when I joined except about 3 pages. I feel it's safe to say Sasquatch's dream of owning a great myth wiki would never have come true if it wasn't for me. I also added the Userboxes, the once loved but now hated badge system and yeah, a lot of other stuff that you would expect to be already there but that was actually added by me. The very fact a user's profile can say "Patroller" for example. So yeah, that is all I have to say so, I hope you make the decision that you think is best for this fine wiki. PS, in the last request I was told to be more active and I feel that I can say I have been. Look at my contributions if you need proof. Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'No' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Comments *I think that you're the most comptentent admin to take my place as bureaucrat. -- Gunshow2 (Talk + ) *You are a very good editor and probably one of the wikis' best admins; but in light of all the chaos thats happened I don't want to rush into promoting another Bureaucrat. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Request closed August 8, 2014 as Unsuccessful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) MythHunter 007 (Patroller) Hi friends,I know it has only been literally a month since being apart of this wonderful wiki. It is one of my pleasures to be apart of it.I am ranked in the top 10 if that matters.I have make 306 edits. I'm requesting the patroller rights to make this wiki clean from any errors.Thank you for your time. Votes *'No '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:06, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Comments *We have abolished the leaderboard in light of all the pointsgaming so we are no longer looking at that is criteria for promotion. I would wait a while to apply. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) *You don't have the required amount of edits to be a patroller. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:06, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Closed August 3, 2014 as Unsuccessful. ''Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:20, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Aiden Pearce 2 (Admin) Whats up guys! Im back to this wiki Because Jimmy said that boomer will block. and i should thanks to Anarchist. I inactived cuz i was investigating and i found some glitches in GTA V. Aiden Pearce 2 (talk) Votes *'No''' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow2 (Talk + ) 00:48, August 3, 2014 (UTC) *'No '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:20, August 3, 2014 (UTC)